Odd One Out
by lightninginmyeyes
Summary: Bamon AU. S6. One-shot. BamonIsEternal (tumblr) Challenge: Domestic!Bamon. Elena doesn't have all her memories, but this isn't part of what she does remember.


**Odd One Out**

 **BamonIsEternal Challenge:** Domestic!Bamon

 **Word Count:** 1387

 **Disclaimer:** I obviously own nothing of The Vampire Diaries show or book series

 _Shout out to Elana (thiefofeddis on tumblr, coraxes here) for patiently getting me through this prompt lol, ily!_

* * *

I can't say I wasn't warned.

"They're different from what you'd remember."

Caroline whispers that into my ear as she hugs me hello in the boarding house foyer. Hugs me like we aren't standing in a dusty hall of my ex-boyfriend's belongings, like she isn't Stefan's newest infatuation.

"Apparently, that's not saying much."

I've been trying to make light of it, but it seems like everyone is on edge around me. I've been told about my compelled-away memories, but when Alaric offered, I didn't want them back. I trust myself: if past Me thought some cherished moments would do more harm than good, I stick to my forgotten decision.

Besides, me and Damon? Yeah, right. The guy is a _reptile_.

Caroline gives me a weird look when I add, "How different can they possibly be?"

* * *

Very, is what she should have said.

* * *

It started in the kitchen.

Damon chops, Bonnie seasons; she stirs, he sautees. They're perfect ebb and flow of movement and purpose. He jokes, Bonnie hip-checks him. She neglects her dress strap; Damon restores her decency. When one tastes, they immediately consult the other: Bonnie blows a steamed green bean before lifting it to his mouth; Damon cups a hand under a dripping sauce spoon before airplaning it into her mouth.

They both reach for their bourbon glasses, clink them without looking, and study the progress of dinner with identical expressions.

Caroline had to announce our presence in the doorway.

* * *

I t followed into the dining room.

We're celebrating Bonnie's stealthy return. Somehow, she'd tricked Kai and snuck out of the prison world. She's been back for a week, secretly holed away in one of the many boarding house rooms. On the other Other-Side, the Salvatore home was hers, too, her safe, anchoring place.

Stefan was threatened into secrecy, though I'm sure Caroline found out soon after, but Damon kept his lips sealed because he was… _protective_.

Weird.

I'd admit it—Damon was mysterious and attractive, and I know what it is like to have his attention and protection—but Bonnie and Damon had never fit. They were like puzzle pieces from opposite sides of the picture, seemingly fitting together to make a sky piece, but later found to be from totally different parts.

Now? Bonnie and Damon are shoulder to shoulder for most of the dinner. Amongst the large group—Jo, Alaric, Luke, Liv, Caroline, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, me—they are still that fluid being from the kitchen. When she thought Damon wasn't looking, she'd steal something from his plate. When he noticed she'd pushed the brussel-sprouts to one side, Damon would offer to take it. Even though they were engaged in multiple conversations, Damon's arm was still around the back of Bonnie's chair, and, occasionally, they'd check in with one another with a look.

I steal a look at Stefan and Caroline. His arm is around the back of her chair as she retells an animated story, but he catches me. My eyes dart over to Bonnie and Damon, and he just smiles that knowing smile. The thing I miss the most about him is that he knew me so well.

"So, who's ready for dessert?" Damon announces.

When he leaves the room, Bonnie's radiance dims a little.

It settled into the sitting room as well. Tyler and Liv left, barely able to keep their flirting contained, and then Matt left with Jeremy, mentioning work in the morning, and then Luke left, mentioning a date. The mood drifted to nostalgia, as we recalled stories of our lives, the wild ones, the normal ones, the tell-our-children ones if… you know.

I find myself the odd one out. Jo watches with reverence Alaric as he remembers his vampire-slaying days, Caroline's head is on Stefan's chest as he listens. Bonnie's legs are curled under her as she leans into Damon's side, and she takes his bourbon glass occasionally, especially after he refills it, and he gives her this _look_ that I can't place but, somehow…

I miss it?

Standing in the kitchen, at the island, starting at Liz's double-chocolate cake and Grams' famous peach cobbler, I think… I think I want to remember. I reach for the bourbon, my least favorite, and drink it straight. Trying to drown the feeling in the deepest part of me.

* * *

What happened to trusting my former self?

I just want someone to look at me like Damon looks at Bonnie—and somehow, I know he looked at me like that once.

I can find someone else.

Damon would take me back.

…wouldn't he?

* * *

"Hey."

I nearly drop the glass decanter. Stefan holds his hands up with a laugh. My heart suffocates my rational thoughts. I miss him too.

"Hi." I put the bottle down and push my hair away from my face. I must look like an emotional mess. Not that Stefan hasn't seen that side, or every side of me, before. Super casually, I say, "What's up?"

"I want more peach cobbler." My hopes sink. He sidles next to me. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." I should have left when Matt and Jeremy did.

"Of course," he humors, "why wouldn't Elena Gilbert be fine? She's the most adjusted girl in the world."

I stare at him, incredulous, on the verge of laughter. "Are you roasting me? Right now?"

"No time better than the present."

I want to slap the grin off his face, but the moment simmers down, and we stay in silence. Jo's telling a story about growing up around a bunch of witches, but Stefan is watching me piece together my thoughts and feelings. He's patient, always has been, and I consider Caroline lucky.

"It's weird."

"Which part?"

"Not remembering. Just hanging out without some dangerous bad guy on the loose." I look into the sitting room. "Them."

"It's a lot to take in." He continues to eat. I wonder if he's just messing with me, but I continue anyway because, at least, he's listening.

"I know something is missing. I don't know what it is, but I know it's something, and I know I miss it." I laugh. "You must think I'm crazy."

"No, I just think you were trying to protect yourself." He also trusts former me, and he agrees with my decision. "And, my advice is, keep protecting yourself."

"How?"

"Look, there might have been something to miss, but… look at them."

Damon's arm is around Bonnie, like a fortified shield, and her hand rests on his leg, like an anchor. They meld together, practically breathing at the same time. Whatever happened on the other Other-Side didn't stay there.

"Let me tell you a secret."

"Okay."

"He's letting go." Stefan's smile is gentle, and somehow, the part of me that misses Damon is… pacified. "Clearly, he _was_ upset, but he's finally allowing himself to move on."

"It feels like he's already moved on."

"Maybe. Maybe the process started in the prison world—they didn't think they were coming back—but the logistics don't matter." He studies me for a moment, and he squeezes my arm, in a very friendly way. "You're allowed to move on, too."

I actively have to release whatever I'm clinging on to. I feel my grip loosen, but it will take time, probably time spent throwing myself into my studies, into new friend groups, into a new relationship. I watch our friends again.

"They're kinda cute." Stefan gives me a look, the same kind people give me that lets me know old-me wouldn't agree at all. "They're so comfortable with one another… it's like they're married or something."

"They fight like it, so."

I giggle, and Stefan gives my arm one more squeeze before he returns to Caroline with a slice of cake. Her eyes light up, and everyone laughs. Jo continues her story and Bonnie's listening, but Damon catches me staring.

He offers a smile, and I reciprocate. He pulls Bonnie closer; she looks at him. She follows his gaze to me, and I don't know if she feels guilty—her face doesn't show it—but she smiles.

I smile back. Bonnie and Caroline are my best friends. If my ex (exes?) make them happy, I want them to be happy—and, somehow, I have a feeling it will make me happier too.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you liked it! I'm learning writing "domestic" isn't my thing, but I tried my best. Leave a review if you liked it or if you can suggest how I can improve!


End file.
